Punishment
by DelicateAnnihilator
Summary: Ed Elric is once again in trouble with the law and may have to speak with the Fuhrer about it. However, Mustang has another way of handling the punishment. Strong sexual content, yaoi. EdXRoy


Author's note: I do not own the characters or anything relating to Fullmetal Alchemist. This story is strictly for entertainment. Reviews, both good and bad, are welcomed.

Once again, the oldest Elric was in trouble with the law. Many times before, he had gone against federal order, but not without any purpose. Whether it was to scope out an area and gain information on the Philosopher's Stone, or to meet up with an individual while incognito, the fullmetal alchemist had reason to defy the army. But it's not like he had much care to begin with regarding the army and it's enlisted. He, as all enlisted, was considered the dog of the army and infamously despised, even by his own former childhood teacher. Ed did not have much interest in caring about how people saw him, he mainly held his position as an alchemist in the army only to further the goals he and his brother had. Ed and his younger brother, Al, wished, longed, fought to find the answer to the failed transmutation of their mother that happened so many years past. Ed may have not cared about much, but he did care about the only living relative he knew, that he had left. Al and Ed were so young when they had lost everything. Their father had walked out of their lives, their mother died, and because of an attempt to bring back the only relative that loved them, they had lost parts of their bodies. While Ed had lost one of his arms and one of his legs, Al had lost the most, his entire body and was only left with his soul bound to a suit of armor. Ed had one mission to complete, not only for his benefit, but for the wellbeing of his brother. And here, Ed stood in front of the door to Colonel Roy Mustang's office, once again going to receive an ass chewing about something he did wrong, whatever it may be.

Ed knocked once, twice, three times on the door before deciding to just walk in. The office was fairly empty. There were two couches, a table in between them, and an oversized desk parallel to wall high windows. Behind that desk, Mustang sat, telephone to his ear. "Yes, Hughes, your daughter is cute. Hughes, I know. Hughes, Hughes, I have to go. Yes, I know that, too. Enough, Fullmetal is here and I do not have time for rambling," Mustang assertively told Hughes on the other end of the call.

"I guess Hughes hasn't let up about his daughter since the time I left," Ed chuckled, knowing that every day he was gone Hughes was running around Mustang, Hawkeye, Havac, and all the other enlisted bragging about his daughter.

"Fullmetal, I don't need your sarcastic humor. Unlike you, some of us actually have tasks and deadlines to complete and don't have time to disregard orders like you frequently do," Mustang argued back to Ed's sarcasm. "Now about what you have once again done. Oh yes, I believe you went against my established order to further your personal gains it seems, again. You should just fucking give up on that Philosopher's Stone. Why can't you just realize that it's a lost cause? You've been at it this long and have caused so much trouble in the meantime…"

Cutting off Mustang's current train of thought, Ed burst out, "Don't you realize the reason I am doing all of this? Whom I'm doing it for? Maybe if you had a fucking heart you would understand what the importance of family means."

"I understand that you are doing this for your brother, Ed, but you're a State Alchemist. You have priorities that come first before your personal needs. And causing trouble for others, while you achieve your desires is inappropriate as a State Alchemist."

"So, you're telling me to forget my brother? The only family member I have left? You soulless bastard. Al is young and doesn't deserve being a soul bound to an empty tin bucket," Ed raised his voice, flushing with anger. "It's only personal because it's family. I don't care what you dogs say. I'm doing what I do for Al."

"You are justifying your law breakings by saying it's for someone else? I could go around and do whatever the hell I want, saying it was for Hughes or Hawkeye, but that doesn't mean my offenses are lessened any or are meaningless. You go against law, you have to pay the price," Mustang snapped back, standing up to assert his power by standing taller than Ed.

"I don't care. You're all the same. Whatever punishment it may be, I'll do it. Not because I'm complying with you bastards, but for Al," the short alchemist furiously agreed behind gritted teeth.

"Whatever the punishment? So, given you commit offenses for your personal gains, then I will give you your punishment based on my personal…needs," the Colonel slowly said, lingering at the last word.

"Yeah, yeah. What do you need me to do? Paperwork? Cleaning?" Ed carelessly rambled. He was completely oblivious to the ulterior motives Mustang had in mind.

"Well then, you seem to consent. Just first let me make this official so you do not back down to your agreement," Mustand smirked and sat down at his desk, then began typing on the typewriter. Ed took a seat on one of the sofas, splaying out in exhaustion. From time to time, the Colonel would let out a smirk or chipper laugh. Within about ten or so minutes, Mustang was finished, paper in hand, and smirk on his face.

"What did you type? And why such the odd face?" Ed grimaced as the Colonel walked towards him. He grabbed a pen before stopping in front of Ed, then he handed both to the short alchemist.

"I suggest you sign this if you wish to not have your actions reprimanded by the Fuhrer." Mustang suggested and went to sitting back down at his desk.

Ed winced at the Mustang's somewhat eagerness, but nonetheless started reading the paper over to himself. "What does this mean?" Ed burst out in shock, jumping up and flapping the paper around.

"What does what mean, Ed?" Mustang snidely queried.

"..must consent to any request of Colonel Roy Mustang on the day of…" Ed read from the paper before Mustang cut him off.

"It means exactly what it says. I tell you to do something, you do it. Unless, you would otherwise prefer a meeting with the Fuhrer about your offenses," the Colonel suggested, picking up the telephone and began to spin the numbers in.

"No, it's fine. The Fuhrer does not need to be a part of this, remember he's off on business," Ed nervously explained, not wanting anyone of higher rank than Mustang to reprimand him.

"Then I recommend that you sign that sheet."

Ed did so and then handed the paper over to Mustang, who signed the paper and placed it in a safe in the wall. "I'm glad we had a civil agreement, Ed. For your compliance, I have something to give to you." He reached into a drawer of his desk and pulled out a flat box. Ed took the box and reluctantly opened the box.

"What the fuck Mustang? A miniskirt. What the hell am I going to do with this?" Ed angrily asked.

Mustang smirked before answering, "Remember that you agreed to consent to my requests. If you do not wear that, I will have you also punished for breaking contract."

Finding himself in a less than perfect situation, Ed had no choice than to comply. "Well, if I'm going to wear this, I don't want you to watch me change."

"No, Ed. That is not how it works. I basically get to do whatever I want with you. You have no choice but to comply with all my requests," Mustang explained, sitting down on the sofa across of the one Ed was on.

Ed thought about it for a minute, before beginning to remove his clothing. First his alchemist's overcoat, then his boots. The Colonel was contently watching him remove clothing. Trying to divert his eyes from Mustang's stare, Ed unbuckled his pants and then let them drop to his ankles. He stepped out of his pants and into to the skirt, pulling it up to his waist.

Mustang shook his and said, "You need to take your boxers off, too, and your shirt, as well." Ed had no choice but to comply. He pulled off his shirt and then unvoluntarily his boxers. There he stood in front of Colonel Mustang in a miniskirt the Colonel wanted to require all female officers to wear. Mustang smiled, still staring at Ed, not once having taken his eyes away from the alchemist.

"Is this enough humiliation, Colonel?" Ed half begged, trying not to let his weakness show.

"I see that the skirt is even short on a runt like you," Mustang chuckled, almost getting a glimpse of what Ed had to offer beneath the miniskirt.

Ed stuck his tongue out in immaturity. "Who you calling a runt so short…" Ed ranted before being cut off.

"Don't stick your tongue out at me if you're not going to stick it down my throat," Roy placed one of his hands behind Ed's head and leaned down to meet him face to face. Roy placed his lips on the shorter alchemist's. Ed nervously slipped his tongue in the elder alchemist's mouth, not sure what to do thereafter. Mustang joyfully responded, meeting his tongue to Ed's. Roy explored the younger's one mouth with his own tongue. Ed pulled away as the intensity of the kiss rose. Ed should have felt uncomfortable, but he didn't for some reason. Roy, too, basically loathed Ed, but why was he enjoying this so much. Dissatisfied with the stopping of their kiss, Roy tugged a little on Ed's golden blonde braid.

"Remember, Ed, I have the command here. You do as I say," Roy was aggravated with Ed's disinterest. Ed looked up, a questionable look on his face. He felt angry and excited at the same time. He wanted to feel the pleasure, but couldn't imagine sharing it with Colonel Mustang. Roy placed his spare hand on Ed's bare chest, slowly moving it up and down. Freezing in place, the young alchemist's heart skipped a beat and caught his breath. The warm touch of Roy's broad hand sent chills up Ed's spine. The warmness startled and excited Ed even more, but he did not know what Mustang had in mind next. Ed looked up at Roy and locked eyes. Gently, he pushed the Elric down onto the sofa behind Ed. As he sat down, the miniskirt rose a little up to his waist, giving Roy a little taste of how happy Ed actually was. Roy sat down by Ed and turned around to face him. The Colonel played with one of Ed's ears for a moment before moving his hand down his chest to his waist. He began to play with the waistband, teasing Ed, and then he moved his hand down even further over the fabric of the fullmetal alchemist's longing member. Roy ran his fingers up and down over the clothed hardened member. Every time Roy completed a run through with his fingers over Ed's length, Ed would gasp and let out a small moan of pleasure.

"I see you're responding well to this. This really isn't punishment now if you are enjoying it," the flame alchemist laughed and withdrew his hand.

"No, please, continue," Ed begged, longing for the pleasure of the touch of Roy's hand.

"No, if you're going to be the only one enjoying this then it's not punishment. I am the one being punished, you're not doing anything for me," Roy denied Ed's request. The flame alchemist got up and stood back, as a distraught Ed look up with begging at Roy. The fullmetal alchemist had never felt so intense pleasure, never been touched in such a way. Ed always thought about his brother, but he never thought about his own needs – his own sexual needs more importantly. Ed quickly came to his feet and placed both his hands on Roy's face, staring longingly in his eyes.

"Do as you choose," Ed ordered, as he let his hands fall to the flame's chest. Roy smirked and went in for a passionate kiss. Ed lost his breath for a moment as the other's kiss explored his mouth and lips met. The kiss was broken apart after what seemed to Ed like an eternity of bliss. Unexpectedly to Ed, Roy wrapped his arms around Ed and carried him to his desk, then sat him next to all his paperwork. Eager to feel pleasure, Ed pushed everything off the desk onto the floor and laid back, waiting for the flame alchemist to punish him. With lingering hands, Roy brushed up Ed's legs before stopping at his stiff member. With one hand, Roy caressed Ed's balls and with the other he toyed at one of his nipples, pinching and twisting it ever so lightly.

"Ngh," Ed moaned, his breath labored by the pleasurable touch on his balls. Roy smirked and squished a bit on them, but not enough to cause pain. Ed arched his back from the desk, grabbing both sides with his hands.

"Still enjoying this I see," Roy laughed still smirking. "How can I punish you more? You seem to beginning to enjoy the miniskirt and everything I am doing to you." Then Roy walked to the other side of the desk and pulled open a drawer. He rustled around a bit and finally stopped, pulling a few things out. Roy took a line of rope and tied Ed's wrists together, then pulled the rope down, tying it to the legs of the desks. Ed was unable to move his arms, which were now bound down behind his head. Ed looks puzzled, but knew that Roy would never intentionally hurt him, at least he had hoped that to be true. As it was not enough, Roy had a blindfold in hand which he placed over Ed's golden eyes. He let his fingers brush against Ed's lips after blinding him. Ed moaned again. Every part of his body was ultra-sensitive. Continuing his fingers in a downward motion, Roy stopped at Ed's nipples, which were already hardened. Roy tweaked at them a bit before resting his mouth on one. He circled his tongue around the nipple before taking it in his mouth to suck. Ed writhed slightly, but was limited by the rope. Roy bit down a bit and Ed moaned out in pleasure and pain. The flame let the hardened nub go and moved to his torso, kissing his way down to just above Ed's needy member. Roy flicked his tongue at the head of Ed's cock. Ed squirmed, feeling the slight moist touch.

"You are very sensitive. This much be your first sexual experience," Roy laughed.

"No," Ed said back, angered that Roy was probably calling him "unexperienced".

"Right. Edward, what you do with that metal hand is not sex even though it's not technically your own hand," the flame alchemist ranted back

Ed knew Roy was right. He had never been with anyone before. He was always traveling with his brother. And it would be inappropriate for Ed to pursue a sexual life with his young brother close by. Ed didn't care that he was now experiencing sexual pleasure for the first time with a man, let alone _the_ Colonel Roy Mustang, _the_ flame alchemist. All Ed cared about was feeling pleasure and not having to worry about his brother.

Author's note: Sorry to leave you all hanging. I will continue the story.


End file.
